The Knockusenselis Flower
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: A group of scients run across an extrodinary new flower, but, unfortunately for Dale the side effects aren't the greatest. Fat Cat has a new plan and it has a few unexpected twists involving toothpaste. The Rescue Rangers might have actually met their doo


1I don't own Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers. They are property of Disney.

The Knockusenselis Flower

The Rescue Rangers were all gathered around their abnormally large television set listening intently to the morning 8:00 news. No crime reports, just some scientists who had recently discovered a new flower in New Zealand. It was called the Knockusenselis flower. The unfortunate scientist who had stumbled across it had been in a trance for over seven hours after the encounter. "Here is what the scientist has to say about this extraordinary new flower," said the news reporter. "Well, this particular flower called the Knockusenselis pronounced Knock-u-sense- less for it's effect, is found in the southern part of New Zealand and is currently known to have a very powerful hypnotic gas that it releases. That is all we can tell until further tests have been given."

"Golly!" commented Gadget, "What an odd flower!"

"To right," agreed Monty.

"Well, I suppose we won't be getting any crime reports from the news today," said Chip, "I guess we'll just go down to the police station and see what is going on there."

All the rangers boarded the Ranger Plane to go downtown to the station just as Dale exclaimed: "Wait!" I forgot my comic books!"

"Dale!" complained Chip, "What do you need comic books for?" But Dale was already inside. Ten minutes passed and Dale still hadn't come out yet.

"Maybe he's grabbing them…all?" Gadget suggested.

"Knowing Dale, probably." sighed Chip.

"Well, I guess we'll leave without him then. There is no way the Ranger Plane could hold all his comics." Gadget said.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Upon Chip, Gadget, Monty, and Zipper's return from the Police Department with no luck they found Dale in a trance like state standing on the kitchen table. "Dale! What are you doing?" Chip asked.

"Golly Dale, what are you up to?" Gadget inquired.

Dale stared at them with a blank expression on his face. Then with no warning he jumped from the table nearly landing on Zipper he headed towards the door, mumbled something about Fat Cat and the new flower and started outside. He scurried down from the tree and started at an alarmingly fast pace towards the cat food factory.

"Golly Dale! Wait for us!" exclaimed Gadget.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

"Excellent," Fat Cat said in his deep villainous voice. "My plan is going purrfecly. The Rescue Rangers are on their way, and it's one of their own kind leading them to their doom!"

"Oh yes, Fat Cat! This is your most brilliant plan yet!" Wart flattered.

"Uh, I don't get it," said Mole confused.

"Of course you wouldn't get it you dolt! However, I will explain it to you. AGAIN. But only because gives me a chance to gloat," said Fat Cat his mouth twisting into his crooked smile. "The Rescue Rangers are my enemy so I am going to get rid of them. While they were off playing their silly little games at the Police Station I had one of my agents sneak in and let their little friend sniff the Knockusenselis flower causing him to be my zombie slave! Fat Cat laughed. The Rescue Rangers always foil my plans but if I get to them first, they won't be able to!"

"Oohhh…. Wait…." Mole said.

"It's very simple," Fat Cat said calmly, "The plant does all the work, AND YOU STAY OUT OF THE WAY! Mole's head popped into his red turtle neck as Fat Cat's yell caused a great gust of wind to go past.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

The Rangers were panting with their hands on their knees in front of the cat food factory.

"I wonder (cough) why (wheeze) me buck-o Dale (pant pant) led us here?" asked Monty.

"I'm to busy wondering (wheeze) how he walked so fast," coughed Chip.

Zipper was lying on the ground breathing very fast. Gadget stooped to pick him up and cradle him in her arms. "You all right Zipper me pal?" asked Monty.

"He's fine," Gadget said for him. "Just needs a break."

"I think we all could use a break," commented Chip.

"Say, where did Dale get to?'' Gadget wondered aloud.

"Dunno. I guess he disappeared after we got here," said Monty.

"Golly, where do you suppose he got to?" Gadget questioned.

"Knowing him? Into trouble," Chip said rolling his eyes, "Let's go inside and look for him there."

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

"Look Fat Cat! The Rescue Rangers are outside!" Wart said.

"Oh, they're here? Already? Well, that's even better service than I expected from such a small rodent. Where did he get to anyway?" Fat Cat said half questioningly and half surprised. "Uh, here he is Fat Cat," said Meps in his whiney voice holding Dale up by the collar of his red and yellow Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey, uh, put me down!" Dale yelled. "Now, why on earth would we want to do that?" questioned Fat Cat mockingly. "The Rescue Rangers are coming that's why! They'll come and get you and, and… and uh…." Dale stopped talking.

"Oh dear! The Rescue Rangers! What ever shall I do?" Fat Cat mocked. "Wart, Mole, go get them."

Fat Cat pointed out the window shaped like a cat's eye. Meps carried Dale over to the window to see. The Rescue Rangers were below in a net that was being carried by Wart and Mole. A moment later the elevator opened to reveal all the Rangers tied and gagged. Chip's gag slipped.

"You won't get away with this Fat Cat!" he shouted, "Dale will find a way…." Chip's words were replaced by mumbling. Wart had replaced his gag.

"Throw them into the gas chamber. Tie their hands tight so they can't plug their noses, "Fat Cat ordered.

"What are you going to do to them?" Dale asked.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet? I'm not surprised in the least. A pill bug could have figured out my plot by now. But of course, you're just a chipmunk. And chipmunks are the stupidest creatures on the planet. They'll all be hypnotized and be my zombie slaves just as you were." He smiled a wicked smile. "Then they'll go to every house in this town with a Knockusenselis flower and then the whole town will cater to MY every whim! Fat Cat laughed maniacally. "Well, Chip was right! I'll find a way to stop you! In fact, I found one now!"

Dale swung out of Meps' grasp and landed on Fat Cat's head.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Fat Cat bellowed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Meps shouted.

Fat Cat staggered back into his chair. Dale grabbed some of the rope that was laying on the ground from the others bindings. He twisted it quickly around Fat Cat and then around Meps.

"Told ya!" Dale said blowing some raspberries at the two tangled together.

"Wait! Come back here!" Fat Cat shouted. But Dale was already into the elevator and heading down to the gas chamber.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

The gas chamber was a circular room with another room in the center. The Rescue Rangers were tied in the middle room with vents surrounding them. Behind every vent was a Knockusenselis flower. There was a wall behind the flowers and then there was a control room where Wart and Mole were. "I don't want to press the button, you press it!" Wart exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know how to press a button," Mole said.

"You put your finger on the button and you push down!" Wart shouted.

"Uh, you mean like this?" Mole asked while pushing the button the release the flower's aroma.

"Yes!" Wart said relieved that he didn't have to push the button to the Rescue Rangers doom.

Just then the door behind them opened and out stepped Dale. "Not so fast!" he shouted.

"Oh no! It's the Rescue Ranger! I thought Fat Cat had him!" Wart said surprised.

"He had me. Does it look like he does now?" Dale stated.

"Uh, no." Mole said.

Dale jumped from the doorway over to the control panel pushing the close button on the vents. But it was too late. The gas had gotten to them already. They were zombie slaves to Fat Cat!

"Try not to panic," Dale told himself, "What would Chip do? He would take care of Fat Cat's gang!" Dale took one giant leap and landed on Mole and Wart knocking them out. Around both of their necks was an open tube of mint toothpaste on chains. "They must be wearing them because of the gas. If it got to them they would need something to keep them selves from being slaves. Not that they aren't," Dale said more to himself than to anyone because no one else could hear. He yanked the toothpaste off of their necks and ran into the other room. He went around to each Ranger smearing some toothpaste onto each of their faces so they wouldn't be under Fat Cat's control.

"Golly, what happened?" Gadget asked, yawning.

"You were all under Fat Cat's spell! He wanted you as zombie slaves!" Dale said excitedly.

"Really?" Gadget asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Uh huh! It's true! It's true!" Dale said back.

"Well, it certainly looks like you took care of them," Chip said looking around with approval.

"I have one question mate" Monty said, "Why do we have toothpaste on our faces?" They all turned to Dale smiling and he blushed crimson.


End file.
